Dancing With Fire
by Desirae
Summary: Fire: To inflame; to irritate, as the passions; as, to fire the soul with anger, pride or revenge. Care to dance with it? N/S


**Dancing With Fire  
**Desirae  
  


**Title: **Dancing With Fire  
**Author: **Desirae  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **Fire: To inflame; to irritate, as the passions; as, to fire the  
soul with anger, pride, or revenge. Care to dance with it?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the CSI characters. I just like to become a puppeteer and allow my imagination to take control. All other characters are created and owned by me.  
  
Sara looks in the mirror at her own reflection. (How on earth did I let myself get pulled into this mess?) She shakes her head. (One word...Kayley) Sara was wearing low black pants that hung on to her hips and showed off her many curves. Tilting her head to the side a bit she runs her hands along her hips. (Didn't even know I had all these...) Sara turns and makes sure the scarlet red, sparkle halter top was fastened tightly around her neck.  
  
Kayley leans against the door frame and watches her best friend. (She never gives herself enough credit) Girl, you ready to go? The nightlife is in FULL swing in this city of sin! And I'm ready to become the devil. She winks at Sara and saunters over to her. You look great.  
  
Sara turns around and examines her best friend. She was wearing a short black leather skirt with a slit up the side. Her top well...if you could call it a top. It was also black leather and barely covered her skin. Her dark brown hair was in loose curls laying on her back. Where do you find your cloths?  
  
Kayley laughs. Wouldn't you love to know. C'mon the cab is waiting outside.  
  
C-cab? I thought I was driving?   
  
I'm taking you out on the town, you remember what that means right? Drinking...therefore no driving. Kayley throws her arms up to the heavens. I let you move to Las Vegas and you don't even remember how to have fun. It's that damn Grissom man!  
  
Sara rolls her eyes and brushes past her friend. Let's go!  
  


~*~  
  


Nick steps out of the cab and turns to look at his friend, Ryan Lowe. Place looks packed. You sure you don't want to try ghostbar?  
  
Ryan shakes his head. The more packed the more ass! Ryan slaps Nick in the back. Let's get in there and survey the dishes.  
  
Nick chuckles. Man, you never change.  
  
The ladies dig it. Ryan stops at at the bouncer flashing his VIP card.   
  
The bouncer looks at the two of them and nods head. He lifts the red velvet rope off the clip and allows them past.   
  
Nick and Ryan walk in and are both greeted by to ladies showing nothing but leg and cleavage.  
  
Nick listens as Ryan sucks in his breath.   
  
Welcome to rum jungle gentlemen. The two girls wink at them before turning their attention back to the door.  
  
Welcome indeed. I told you this place was going to be bouncing tonight. Did you see those two? Ryan moves his head back and checks out the ladies one last time.  
  
Nick nods his head. I'm gonna go grab a drink you want anything? Nick watches as Ryan shakes his head. He moves through the crowd and stops as he reached the bar. Gin and tonic. He leans against the bar and looks back into the crowd.  
  


~*~  
  


Sara feels the stares as they walk past the line. She turns as a man hollers at her.  
  
Pretty thing I'll be finding you later for a dance. He winks at her and surveys her body again.  
  
Sara turns and looks back at Kayley. Explain to me again how you got the VIP pass?  
  
I got connections. I told you that. Now will you stop worrying and just let loose. You are not the same girl that I knew.  
  
Probably has something to do with not having your example around me all day. Sara listens as Kayley laughs.  
  
The bouncer looks up at the two ladies. He surveys Kayley's body and smiles. Welcome to rum jungle.  
  
Kayley winks at the muscular bouncer. You working all night?  
  
He shuffles a bit.   
  
Good because I expect to see you later. She taps his chin and walks into the club. She scans around the room. Look at this place! And why the hell haven't you come here before? Kayley watches as Sara shrugs her shoulders. You're right. If it wasn't for me you'd be sitting at home reading a book.  
  
Sara looks at Kayley. What's wrong with that?  
  
Nothing other then it's LONELY! Kayley looks around the room and spots a corner table. Go grab the drinks and I'll grab the table. I'll have a...  
  
Same as before? Sara watches Kayley nod her head. (I haven't done this in forever. Almost a year to be exact. It feels good to get out again.) Sara brushes past the crowd of people and smiles at the bar tender. 2 Cosmopolitans. She turns and looks for where Kayley disappeared too. She spots her at a table.  
  
Here you go. The bar tender slides the drinks to her and watches as she walks away.   
  


~*~  
  


Nick stops next to Ryan.  
  
Man I think I'm in love! Ryan slams his fists together.  
  
  
  
Shut up man! This time I'm serious! 12 o'clock baby...ooh!   
  
Nick looks straight ahead and sees the woman that Ryan was talking about. He nods his head. You going for it?  
  
In a bit. Gotta come up with a plan.  
  


~*~  
  


Sara passes the drink to Kayley. She looks at Kayley's expression at her drink. I decided to be adventurous.  
  
Kayley laughs. Good to see. I just found us some men.   
  
Sara arches an eyebrow. Oh really...  
  
Uh huh. Straight ahead. The one on the left is mine.  
  
Sara scans where her friend was just pointing too and then does. One of the guys was turned around and impossible to see his face. (Good call Kayley.) Okay well why don't you go work your moves and I'll just stay here for a bit.  
  
Kayley nods her head. You'll be fine?  
  
Yes! You're not baby-sitting me you know? I can take care of myself. Now go work your moves and I'll just observe the master at work. Sara takes a sip of her drink. (How the hell does she drink this stuff?) She shakes her head and leans back in the chair watching her best friend.  
  
Ryan watches as the mystery lady approaches him and smiles. Look at those hips!   
  
Nick laughs and slaps Ryan's back. I'll leave so when you blackmail her to dance with you...you won't be so embarrassed when I call you on it.  
  
Screw you! You're just jealous cause her friend didn't come to see your ugly mug!  
  
Nick scans the crowd and stops at a dark haired woman at the bar. Her body was slender but strong. He walks over to her. Mind if I buy you a drink.  
  
Sara stops. (That...no...it couldn't be...) She slowly turns her body and comes face-to-face with Nick Stokes. She feels herself burst into a smile. Nick, wasn't expecting to see you here.  
  
I think that should've been my line. He squints his eyes together. Sara, I never thought this would've been the type of place for you to hang out.  
  
Well, it isn't really. My best friend Kayley is in town. Sara points to her. We'd always do this type of stuff back in San Francisco. She wanted to stir my life up I guess.  
  
Nick takes her in. (She looks gorgeous, even more so than usual.)  
  
Sara feels herself blush under Nick's examine. Do I pass? She tilts her head as she sees confusion in his eyes. You're staring Nick.  
  
Nick shakes his head. You look amazing.  
  
Sara blushes again and looks at him. The black pants and tight black shirt was doing a number on her control. (He's always been good looking. It was his charm that started out drawing her to him. But later it was all of him. The way he handles himself in cases and with people. Gentle.) You definitely pass.  
  
Nick feels his cheeks go hot. (She just flirted with me.) He smiles at her. You wanna dance?  
  
Sara shakes her head. I don't think so.  
  
C'mon you aren't waiting for someone are you? He hesitantly looks at her.  
  
She sees the panic in his eyes. No one. Just haven't danced in a long time.  
  
Nick reaches out and grabs her slender hand. C'mon dance with me.  
  
Sara looks into his dark eyes. Nick, you don't want to see me dance. Why don't you go find someone else?  
  
Because I don't want someone else.   
  
(Did he just say what I think she just said?) Sara swallows and looks sat Nick as he blushes and shifts nervously. She flashes him her signature' toothy smile and pulls him on the dance floor.  
  
Nick smiles and follows closely behind her. (Stupid Nick way to stick your foot in your mouth. Now what is she thinking about you? She's hard enough to read but now I'll just be lost!)  
  
Sara takes a deep breath. (Dancing with fire is what you are doing right now Sara. You don't even know if he meant that. Maybe it was a slip of words. Nick isn't the type of guy that would be interested in you. I'm just not his style. But he did say it. Stop it! You're gonna get burnt!)   
  
Nick watches her shoulders as he stands behind her. He sees the shiver run down her spine as his hand grazes her lower back.   
  
Sara closes her eyes. (This was a bad idea. Wasn't Kayley talking about being with the devil? Hell I'm playing with the devil right now.) She takes another breath. (You can do this Sara. You've watched Kayley enough you can pick it up.)   
  
Nick watches her small frame carefully waiting for her to make the first move. He leans his lips to her cheek. If you don't want to. You...  
  
Sara shakes her head. She leans up and brushes her lips against his ear. Did you just wanna talk all night or dance? She looks up to his eyes and sees him smile.   
  
The music's beat begins to take over and he turns her around to face him. He moves his hips perfectly sync with the music and waits for her to join.  
  
Sara looks around and feels the room getting smaller on her. (Damn it Sidle why did you say yes!) Screaming at herself she moves her hips slightly with his.   
  
Nick watches her face and body build with tension. (Well help her out!) He puts his hands on her hips. Follow my hands.   
  
She bits her lower lip and nods her head.   
  
Nick sucks in his breath as she draws attention to her lips. (Moist. How does she do that? I don't even think she realizes that power she has over me. Maybe that's what makes it even stronger, the fact that she isn't doing it for control. It's just Sara.) He smiles and lifts her chin up to meet his eyes. Relax you're doing great.  
  
Sara shakes her head. I told you I wasn't good at this. You can bail now. Sara turns and feels his hands still on her hips.  
  
I don't want to bail do you?  
  
Sara shakes her head.   
  
Alright, then come back here and dance with me. He places his hands firmly on her hips again and begins to sway them with the beat and his hips.  
  
Sara feels her body reacting to his touch. She smiles again and laughs slightly. Finally finding the beat she moves her hips all on her own.   
  
See you're getting it. Watching the movement of hips pulls him into a trance.   
  
Moving her arms she wraps them around Nick's neck pulling him closer to her. She moves in rhythm with him. The smell of him runs through her body. (Spicy smell, strong but not over powering.)   
  
He follows her lead and wraps his broad arms around her small waist and pulls her even closer. Practically every part of their body is touching. I knew you had it in you. He gently whispers it in her ear causing her to shiver.  
  
She laughs slightly and looks up at him. Amazing the things you can learn...  
  
Nick nods his head.  
  
Flicking her hip to the side she turns around with her back pressed against Nick. She lifts her arms up and wraps them back around his neck. Moving her body still to the music she continues to let herself be free.  
  
Nick closes his eyes as her fingers gently pull at his hair. Running his arm up and down the sides of her he tries to keep the beat. He feels her hot breath on his neck and swallows. (Hot like fire...)  
  


~*~  
  


Sara slams the shooter back on the bar and quickly drinks the grenadine that brings out the flavor of the Porn star in her mouth.   
  
Nick watches her and laughs at her face. It's not that bad.  
  
Looking at him she nods her head. It's...a...different taste. Shaking her head. (I don't remember a time being so free and just relaxing like this.) I mean it's not the worst thing I've ever tasted, but not the best either.   
  
All right everyone! Time to close the doors!   
  
They turn and look at one of the bouncer standing up and screaming into a mic.   
  
Placing his hand on the small of her back he begins to lead her into the crowd.  
  
Sara stops and waits for the people in front of them to move. A man runs past and shoves her into Nick. She stumbles back and feels his arm wrap around her waist. She smiles weakly at him. Instantly her heart begins to beat faster.  
  
Nick looks down at her. You're beautiful you know that?  
  
She gets her balance again and continues to stand close to Nick.  
  
He looks down as his hands stay around her waist. (She isn't moving...)  
  


~*~  
  


Sara leans herself into Nick and rests her head against his shoulder. I don't want to go home. She turn and looks at Nick.  
  
Sara, it's already 4 am. Glancing back at her he sees the determination. Where to?  
  
Take your next right, then third right again. Sara looks at Nick and winks.   
  


~*~  


  
Here you are lady. The cab driver parks the car and holds out his hand awaiting his money. He feels the bills in his hands and pulls away.  
  
Nick looks around. They were just off the highway with a small convenient store a couple feet away. Sara, where are we?  
  
Sara takes Nick's hand. C'mon cowboy.  
  
He shakes his head the nick name and follows her. After a couple minutes of climbing. You sure this place is safe? He looks down and sees her shoes. How do you climb in those things?   
  
Shrugging her shoulders. Skill Nicky, skill. We're almost there. She moves some branches out of the way and stops at the top of hill looking at the strip. She sits down and feels Nick coming up behind her. She snuggles into his embrace. I come here all the time. Whenever I need to get away and think.  
  
You took me to your special place? He kisses her cheek as she nods her head and hold her tighter. I had a lot of fun with you tonight Sara...  
  
I did too. I can't believe I actually did some of that stuff tonight. You're just as bad as Kayley.  
  
Nick chuckles. How'd you meet Kayley?  
  
San Francisco's crime lab. We went to school together and then ended up in the same crime lab. We instantly became friends. We both needed each other. I needed her to make sure I didn't get too involved in work and that I kept a social life. She needed someone to count on and to keep her feet on the ground. I guess it worked both ways. When I moved she was so pissed off at me. I've never seen her so angry. She claimed she wouldn't have someone to help her cause trouble. I've missed her since I moved here.  
  
You know you could've come out with Warrick and me. He squeezes her waist.  
  
That would've made for an interesting evening. Besides I do come out with you. Just not out-out.  
  
I'd like if you came out-out with me more often.  
  
She feels him nod. I'd like that too Nick. She closes her eyes as she feels his hand on her cheek.  
  
Moving her lips to face him. He slowly moves closer and places his lips on hers. He waits for her to move away, when she doesn't he deepens the kiss.  
  
Sara moves her body and wraps her arms around his neck. Playing with the ends of his hair.  
  
Nick slowly moves away and rests his forehead on hers. Then it's a date. He kisses her nose and snuggles her back into his embrace.  
  
Sara smiles. (Who knew dancing with fire would be so tantalizing.)


End file.
